Many organizations use a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) communication system to communicate rather than a traditional telephone communication system. As with all communication systems, the ability to connect the parties wanting to speak to each other over a VoIP system and to maintain that connection, during their intended communication period, is important. Detrimental conditions associated with the Internet link quality can negatively affect a user's experience.
Some keys to connecting and maintaining that connection are matching the Internet link with a particular codec that minimizes disruptions and conserves resources.
Some systems utilize a redundant link that can be switched to, if a primary link is having difficulty maintaining the connection or the quality of the connection which is affecting the parties' ability to communicate with each other.
In some such systems, the primary and redundant links can be used by a VoIP device, for example, having two public wide area network (WAN) data links, one for a primary connection and one for redundancy, in case the primary link becomes unreliable or inaccessible. The primary and redundant links can have different bandwidths, different usage, and can be different types of links. In response to a new Internet link being used, a current codec or a new codec servicing the new Internet link can be selected.
Similar to Internet links, there can be different types of codecs and codecs can have different bandwidths. For example, a primary link can have a high bandwidth connected to a high bandwidth codec. In response to disruptions, the Internet link can change from the primary link to a low bandwidth redundant link.
In this example, a high bandwidth codec is being underutilized by a low bandwidth Internet link. VoIP communication resources can be wasted when a codec is not selected based on the bandwidth, usage, and/or type of Internet link. In some examples, an Internet link quality can change during a course of a call and can initiate the use of a lower bandwidth or adaptive codec to account for the bandwidth degradation.